Fantasy World
Description: Fantasy World is a world bound together by nature and magic in harmony. It was created by the most purest light from LightWorld, and it is the oldest world in the 3 Main Worlds, being born around the time that the ancient Astro was born. It is usually a quiet and peaceful world. It even has a land floating in the sky, connected by the Great Bridge to the mainland. Fantasy World's main land is called Fantasy Land, which is nicknamed the "Land of the Sky". While Fantasy Land is mainly nature, the mainland is a bustling downtown city, and a huge blue ocean called the Blue Basin. History: See page History of... Fantasy World Location: Fantaisic Realm Demonym: Fantasian Gods and Immortal Rulers: 1. Cherubi: The God 2. The Devas: The Guardians of the Eastern Zodiac, High generals of Cherubi 3. The Jesters: Personal Army of Cherubi Areas: 1. Fantasy Land (Also known as the Land of the Sky, it is a big floating island of magic that most Fantasians live on. It is connected to Downtown by a huge stone bridge simply named The Grand Bridge) 2. Downtown (The ground part of Fantasy World, this place is a major bustling city with an airport, train station, and more) Lands (places in Areas): Fantasy Land 1. Cheese's Desert (A barren sandy desert where Jabba the Hutt and the Wise Ones live. Named after Cheese, the legendary giant rat of the desert that has fallen into a deep slumber): Rocky Pitstop, The Rusty Grill, the Junkyard, Jabba's Palace, Scrandal Plateau, Peak of the Wise Ones, and the Rusted Crag 2. The Dragon Kingdom (A large kingdom inhabited by dragons. Kardas, the King of Dragons lives here): Ruins of Permafrost, Halo Village, Dude Alley, Phoenix Tower, Gryphon Tower, Dragon Castle, and the Vorgan Ice Fang 3. Wooden Village (A little village in Paradise Island that is almost completely made of wood. The place is all brown in colouration, and even the residents are mostly brown or wood colored) 4. Moisture Town (A tiny little town in a crevice/cave on the border of the Swamp of Darkness. Amphibious and bug-like Fantasians live here) 5. Swamp of Darkness (A vast cavern with nothing but a huge swamp inside. The Khezu is commonly found here, and it is also the home of Gemini, The Guardian of Caves and Swamps. It is teeming with amphibious life due to the high humidity content.) 6. Turtle Lake (A large clear lake in a cave that many turtle-like Fantasians reside in. The Luscaria Falls plummets into this lake) 7. Pomepome's Jungle (A small but very lush jungle on a mountain top. This is where the highest population of Fantasians are even though it's so small. Lots of primates, birds, and insects live here. Pomepome used to rule it, but then retired) 8. Paradise Island (A floating island above the clouds. Fantasians go there to relax and there are lots of stores there. Lots of Fantasians live on it.) 9. Toy Tower & Bowtie Kingdom (Toy Tower is a steel tower in which the toy-like Fantasians live in. Right next to it is the Bowtie Kingdom where Pomepome and his bowtie residents. Recently Bowtie Castle has been destroyed by Zask, along with some of its residents. Cherubi took over a floor of the Toy Tower and used it as another base of operations) 10. HunnyLand (A plateau completely covered in honey. The Swamp of Darkness is located underneath it. Winnie the Pooh and his friends moved here.) 11. HunnyLand II (A relaxing beach-like clifftop where most fish Fantasians live. It is like a large beach but instead of sand, it is honey. There are two large saltwater lakes here, although most wildlife are found in the Teeming Pool. Unknown to most, there is an elaborate underwater tunnel system that connects both lakes to the Blue Basin. HunnyLand2 is also famous for its luxurious 5 star Hotel de Grande and insightful Spanish lessons taught by Ludicolo+Cacnea ) 12. Slowpoke Ledge (A small ledge in HunnyLand2 where hundreds of Slowpokes in Fantasy World make their home. In fact it is the only place where Slowpokes are consistently found even in the entire Golden Universe. It is located right next to the Teeming Pool, so the Slowpokes can go in for a swim or try to fish Shellders.) 13. Bubble Palace (A luxurious transparent palace in HunnyLand2 in which the Clean Bubblemen live. There is a royal tower inside called the Bubble Tower where the clean Bubble King lives. Bubble-like Fantasians like puffer fishes and Ms. Pelican also live in the tower. The floor of the grand palace is covered in very shallow ankle-high water. Whiscashes are only found in those waters. A large sewer entrance covered by a metal grate leads to the underground palace of the Dirty Bubblemen. Not much is known about the Dirty Bubblemen's territory as few have ventured there.) 14. Seal's Snowland (A freezing Arctic area in which tundra Fantasians like Longtailed Musk Oxen and Mamoswinelive. It is a nice place for scholars since there are few disturbances there, and less population due to the cold climate. There are two large mountain ranges there, and on the tip of one of them is the mysterious Scholar Tower in which Nuju the Snowland Warden and Kazi the Master Scholar lives. On the other mountain range lies the giant seal named Sealy in which this snowland was named after. Delibird is rumored to reside on one of the mountain peaks along with his Stantler when not delivering presents.) 15. Luscaria River & Luscaria Falls (A beautiful river that creases into a lush waterfall. No creatures live here, and it is also known as the Undisturbed River.) 16. Hundred Acre Woods (The major ground level part of Fantasy Land. It is a peaceful woodland that stretches for miles. Lots of Fantasians make their homes in trees here, including Winnie the Pooh and his friends.) 17. Heffalump Hollow (An area of the Hundred Acre Woods that is separated from the rest of the forest by a wooden gate. This part of the woods is dark and forbidden, and is inhabited by scary Fantasians such as Heffalumps and Woozles. Murkrows are often seen crowing ominously among the dark trees, while Weaviles (a more dangerous relative of the Woozle) remain stealthed in the bushes waiting to pick on stragglers who have ventured too far.) 18. The Jester's Court (Cherubi's base.) Downtown 1. Lava Lake (A huge lake of lava that hardens during late fall/winter): Greenstripe Town (A volcanic town named after its famous green striped stone which got destroyed by a Destroyer. The elder is Raanu.), The Great Furnace (A noisy, dirty furnace where most goods of Fantasy World are made. Residents of Greenstripe Town take shifts in operating the furnace.), Mt. Banisher (The one and only volcano of Fantasy World. Legend says that criminals used to be thrown into it as a sacrifice.), Volcanic Caverns (A spacious inlet of the Lava Lake that remains largely undiscovered) 2. Blue Basin (The large blue ocean of Fantasy World): AquaTown (A small town said to be the opposite of Greenstripe Town. Lots of water Matorans live here. The elder is Dalu.), Raindrop Island (A small mysterious island that fell from the sky and landed in the middle of the Blue Basin one day, like a raindrop. Fantasians built skyscrapers on it, and it is now a bustling little city in the middle of the Blue Basin.), Sunbleached Cliffs (Towering cliffs bleached pearl-white by the blazing sun over millions of years. Makes up much of the land), Crustacean Hut (An elaborate shell-like structure that the Shell Brothers live in), Samantha Pavilion (The elegant mansion that Sakuyamon lives in; from winning the Elegance Contest), Mini Barrakis' Hideout (The sea-side hideout of the Mini Barrakis located in a crater.) 3. The Stone Legion (A dark rocky cave-like area in which Tuma, the Lord of the Stones, and his army of Skrall live.) 4. Crystal Kingdom (A glimmering, crystal-filled cave in which the Crystal King, and his crystal army lives. Opposite side of the Stone Legion. Recently the dwarves living near by have expanded their excavation site into the Crystal King's territory, enraging him.) 5. Train Station (A train station between the Stone Legion and Crystal Kingdom where lots of Fantasians go to to board trains/Bobby the only non-retired trailmon.) 6. Temple of Imagination (A sacred above-clouds area of Fantasy World where the Buddha of Imagination lives. Once you step into this Land, you feel holy power and light coursing through your veins. Holy Fantasians like Goldswine live here. Fantasians come here to pray.) 7. The Dwarves' Mine (A dusty little mine shack where the dwarves of Fantasy World live. It is right next to the Crystal Kingdom. Often suffers attacks from the Red Khezu of the Bat Cave.) 8. The Bat Cave (An expansive, dark, and wet cave where all the bats and the "Bat Society" members slumber for eternity unless rudely awaken. The Red Khezu live here too, and they often attack the Dwarves' Mine unlike the dormant bats.) 9. Chameleon Tree (An enormous(although no way as big as Forest World's) tropical tree in which all the chameleons live on. The tree itself is said to change colours.) 10. Leather Land (A plateau where everything is made of leather. The Leather Family lives here. 11. Fantasy World International Airport (A bustling airport where Fantasians take their flights to different parts of Fantasy World. Planes of all shapes and sizes are parked here.) 12. Fantasy World History Museum (A huge museum containing the petrified forms or statues of the most famous/epic enemies/events of all time.) 13. The Charred Alcove (Also known as the Lost Land, it is where the ancient Temple of the Wind (the home of the old wind clan) used to stand. During the Great Massacre of Fantasy World, Zask caused the temple erupt into chaotic dark energy. The energy has crystalized, forming a large black structure of dark material. Galactic junk float around it. Because of this, the holy Primordial Vortex dissipated.) 14. The Dripping Growth (A massive growth of plantation dripping with poison, it was and still is the base of the Poison Clan. It is located near the Chameleon Tree. The insides of the Growth are dark and twisted, somewhere only the bravest Fantasians would dare enter. Home to the Swarm (Huge swarm of poisonous denizens of the growth, such as large snakes and colossal insects. Serves as the Poison Clan's army), it was recently invaded by the Army of Light due to a sudden upwelling of the Swarm caused by the sudden "death" of the Poison Clan's leader Scolidrak. The Swarm went mad and rampaged throughout Downtown, showering the air with poison and fear, and even killed many survivors of the Great Massacre. Although the Poison Clan was believed to be the most longest-standing and ancient clan, having made it into the modern epoch, the battalion of the Army of Light stationed in Fantasy World decided to take action for the sake of the World itself. A messenger was sent to discuss matters with the Poison Clan, but was struck down by the rampaging swarm before he got there. This provoked the Army of Light, and they realized that the Swarm was truly insane. The Army battled the endless Swarm all the way to their home; the Dripping Growth. It was there where the battle got harder, as the more powerful inhabitants of the Growth stayed back. As the Army got weary and more and more of the Swarm buzzed and slithered out of the Growth, they reluctantly decided that they should use their last resort move. The Army sacrificed their remaining power to produce a small Beam of the Worlds. It was large enough to defeat the Swarm though, and the forces of good cheered as they watched the large beam shoot through the entire Swarm, sizzling anybody caught within. Saddening as it was to destroy the last surviving Clan of Fantasy World, it had to be done to ensure the World's survival. An estimated 3-5 inhabitants were seen limping back into the Growth after the battle.) Special Areas: 1. Galactic Cruiser Fantasia Hangar (The hangar for the luxurious Galactic Cruiser of Fantasy World.) 2. Lookout Point (The tip of the Grand Bridge, a stop before making the final journey up the Bridge of Fantasy Land. This place has a truly magnificent view, being so high up in the sky. You can see the bustling city of Downtown, and pretty much everything except the Blue Basin. This is the one and only place where a special species of birds are found: Skarmories. There is a very famous statue called "The Sunset of Fearow's Eve". It is a statue of a Fearow posed magnificently. It is placed at the highest point of Lookout Point, right against sunrises/sunsets. People from all over the Golden Galaxy travel to Fantasy World just to watch the sunset with the silhouette of the statue right in the middle of the sun. Sadly, during the Great Massacre of Fantasy World, Zask destroyed it by slicing it in half. Mystriworld has a very similar statue called "The Sunrise of Spearow's Eve". Instead of a Fearow, it is a statue of a Spearow. However, the Assassin Squad has taken the small area around it as their primary base of operations.) 3. The Temple of the Wind (One of the few remaining (kind of) headquarters of the ancient Clan Ages. This temple was the home of the wind clan, with Sorrow, the Ancient of Wind protecting it. There was a vast hole next to the the temple in which The Primordial Vortex constantly raged. The temple has been abandoned a long time ago, but Fantasians still come to visit it. However, during the Great Massacre of Fantasy World Zask destroyed it with his dark energies, thus converting it into a forbidding tower of dark spikes. Sadly, the holy Primordial Vortex has also been dispersed in this process.)